


concept: will and hanni meet in paris

by zachums, zachums2 (zachums)



Series: Concepts [10]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Autistic Will Graham, Caring Hannibal Lecter, Dinner, First Meetings, First Time, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zachums/pseuds/zachums, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zachums/pseuds/zachums2
Summary: @claremikkelsen on twitter: "Young Will meets med student Hannibal in Paris This the look he gives when Hannibal invited him to his homes for dinner: https://twitter.com/i/status/1271421415560867846 [gif]"
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Concepts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/699897
Comments: 10
Kudos: 105





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> the gif in the summary really just sets the scene for the fic tbh

The warm breeze blew through his too-long curls, brushing them back from his face and making the flannel he had draped over his shoulder billow in the wind. It felt nice on his skin, giving Will the slightest reprieve from the feeling of suffocation the narrow streets surrounded him with. Even with the setting sun, the streets were still bustling with tourists and natives alike, making Will's skin crawl. Harsh lights of street signs mingled with the warmer lights of candles, and he almost felt like his vision was swimming. He was trying to hurry back to his hotel, but the sound of other people chattering incessantly in his ear was too distracting. French wasn't a language he was proficient in, but he could understand it well enough from growing up in New Orleans, but he wasn't so used to it anymore. 

A dizziness overtook him and he sucked in a harsh breath, shaking his head slightly to clear his mind. Eyes glued to the stone pathway before him, he finally emerged from the alleyway and into a larger, but only barely, intersection. He leaned against a metal pole, the cold shocking goosebumps across his bare skin, and let his eyes flutter shut. A presence made itself known next to him, and his eyes flew open once more to meet the forehead of the man in front of him. Neat blond hair and dark, alluring eyes mixed with sharp cheekbones and plump lips. Will found himself blushing, an inquisitive eyebrow quirking on the attractive stranger's face. "Are you alright?" Heavily accented English but not French-leaning. He found he couldn't quite place it.

"Y— yes, I'm fine, thank you." He mumbled, straightening up and feeling his face pale as he became dizzy once again. The warmth of the night plastered a slight sheen of sweat over his face, and the stranger seemed to take notice. "You seem sick. Are you sure you're alright?" He seemed determined to meet Will's eye, which Will was just as determined to avoid. "Just a little dizzy, is all," he waved a dismissive hand, his wrist caught in the stranger's grasp. He hadn't garnered quick enough reflexes to avoid to grab, barely even a trainee and freshly 23 at this point, but he finally dragged his eyes up to meet the strangers, venom on the tip of his tongue.

Hazel eyes forcibly blank and emotionless, the stranger's grip remained unwavering even as Will struggled. There was signs of deep trauma in these blank eyes, strength gained from it used as a wall to hide his precious emotions. His mind swam, almost roaring at him as theories swirled around in his head, coupled with the calloused fingers and palm rubbing against his skin. It was like nails on a chalkboard, he felt like he was a cat who was being pet in reverse, and his arm jerked involuntarily to get out of the grip. The grip was gone, then, and Will grabbed his wrist in his other hand to rub away the bad texture. His own hands weren't specifically smooth, but they were familiar and comforting even as his nerves were alight with discomfort.

"Ah, are you on the spectrum? My apologies," the stranger's smooth voice interrupted his bustling thoughts, but Will refused to meet his eye again. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Hannibal Lecter, and I'm a medical student. I approached you because you seemed unwell." There was no hint of a lie in his voice, but the rigid self-control he forced upon himself set Will's teeth on edge. He clenched his jaw as he felt a muscle in his neck jump, but his mind had quieted for the moment. "Will Graham," he managed, letting his arms fall to his sides as his gaze rose to meet Hannibal's chin. He felt dark eyes roam over his form and had the urge to pull his flannel back around his body, even though he was warm in just his t-shirt. "I'm studying abroad."

"What are you studying?"

"Behavioral science."

"Are you going to become a detective?"

"That's the plan."

"Hm," the corner of Hannibal's lips quirked up. Will's stomach turned. 

It must've shown on his face. 

"Are you staying nearby? You're becoming green."

His eyes flicked up to the street signs above them, and took a deep breath. "My hotel isn't close, no."

"Then I insist you come with me. My home is nearby, and I'm always prepared to cook for two."

Will looked up and gave Hannibal an incredulous look, putting a hand on his hip.

"We just met and you're inviting me to your home?"

"You look ill and weren't walking properly when I spotted you. As I mentioned, I am a medical student, so I can't help but be concerned."

Will forced his eyes upwards again, staring into dark pupils. There was a crack in his resolve, now, a smidgen of concern showing through such a well-crafted mask. He felt himself intrigued. He stared for another few moments, until he felt for sure that the jumping of his muscles was finally over, and nodded minutely.

"What's for dinner?"

Hannibal's home was small, and like every other home in France that wasn't in the country, attached to other homes and stacked up in buildings that made up the narrow streets Will oh-so dreaded. The interior was cooler than the outside had been, and felt satisfying against Will's flushed cheeks and the places where his skin had dampened with sweat. The interior was sparsely decorated save for art pieces, basic furniture and a small sculpture of a stag on a pedestal on the far side of the room. Hannibal stepped forward and removed his coat and shoes, stepping deeper into the home and Will followed him easily. The kitchen was larger than the main room had been but not by much, most of its space occupied by the large refrigerator tucked into the corner. The stove top and oven weren't unlike the ones in Will's hotel kitchenette, but he found that wasn't very surprising. 

"Dinner tonight will be a simple pork roast, I think, with potatoes and carrots," Hannibal hummed to himself as he pulled out a tray from the fridge and set it on the island in the center of the kitchen. "Need any help?" Will offered, draping his flannel over a chair in the dining room. "Well, perhaps you can choose the wine that will accompany us this evening."

"I don't particularly like wine, so I'll pass."

"What do you like?"

Will licked his lips as he watched Hannibal roll up his sleeves, forearms corded with muscle and spattered with protruding veins. He blushed and looked away, clearing his throat before he answered. "Uh, whiskey," he said, gluing his eyes to the tile beneath his feet. "Whiskey it is, then."

Hannibal worked efficiently but unhurriedly, preparing the side dishes for their meal with practiced ease. Will couldn't help but notice a cut on the inside of his finger as he reached for a knife, probably from cooking earlier in the week. _Still learning,_ his brain supplied, and he couldn't find a reason to disagree. The meat had been roasting in a slow-cooker before they'd arrived, the clunky machine taking up quite a good amount of counter space, but Hannibal worked around it. He added the potatoes and carrots to the cooker, a delicious scent wafting out from the machine as the lid was lifted. Will found his mouth watering, stomach silently growling as he remembered the fact that he hadn't eaten since early that morning and the sun had already set. 

That would explain the dizziness, he supposed.

Once the potatoes and carrots were safely cooking, Hannibal began cleaning up and then pulled out a bottle of amber-colored liquid from a cabinet. "Hibiki Harmony," Hannibal spoke while picking out two glasses and setting them before Will. "A dear friend of mine pointed me towards this bottle and I found myself partaking in it despite the fact that I never much cared for whiskey. I do hope you'll enjoy it." He poured Will about three fingers, the same for himself, and then capped the bottle. Will raised the glass and observed the liquid with scrutiny. It was obvious the man before him was a man of fine tastes, so it was strange that he'd let Will, obviously not a man of taste, into his home to serve him food and fancy alcohol. He took a sip and fire burst over his tongue, the sharp woodsy flavor of the drink coating the inside of Will's mouth pleasantly. 

The burn set his throat alight but he couldn't find it in himself to mind, taking another few sips before setting down the glass. "Wow, it— it is good," he conceded, smiling a little as he glanced over at Hannibal. He hadn't taken a sip yet, his eyes trained on the other man's face to see his reaction. The scrutiny made his cheeks redden. "I'm glad you liked it." The other man's tone had taken on a husky undertone, and a shiver rolled imperceptibly down Will's spine. God, he felt pathetic. Why was his body reacting like this? Sure, he'd never been on a date or been interested in dating— and he had no qualms because of Hannibal's existence as a male— but he'd never felt so flustered because of another human being before.

Silence stretched comfortably between them until a soft beeping emanated through the room, and Hannibal excused himself to finish dinner preparations. "Please, have a seat in the dining room," he'd requested. "I'll be there in a minute."

So Will found himself alone in a fancy room with a table that was almost too big, looking down at his now-empty whiskey glass as he waited for Hannibal to bring dinner. The smooth glass was nice under his fingers, so he cupped the glass in his palms until he heard footsteps approaching. The glass was placed on the table just as a plate was set in front of him, a steaming bundle of pork roast, potatoes, and carrots wafting a delicious smell into his nose. Hannibal sat across from him and gave him a smile. "Bon appétit," he said as he picked up his cutlery. Will did the same and dug in.

The flavors were exquisite, the meat cooked to perfection and the sides just soft enough to be cooked well but not fall apart on your fork when you scooped it up. There was a vaguely pink dressing coating the food that added the perfect amount of sweetness to the savory meal, and Will found his plate empty quicker than he had expected. Hannibal's was only half-empty, and the other man seemed surprised. Happily surprised, of course. Will was suddenly embarrassed for eating so quickly, eyes casting down to his lap and letting his curls fall like a curtain into his face. Moments later, calloused fingertips were brushing the soft strands away, and Will's eyes snapped up. Hannibal was now sitting next to him, giving him a warm smile.

"Oh, Will," he hummed, tone almost dreamy. Their gazes met and Will felt frozen in place, heart thundering in his chest with how close they suddenly were. He could feel Hannibal's breath ghosting over his lips as he spoke. "Whatever shall I do with you?"


	2. dessert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ!!! so ive been working on this chap sice part 1 came out but i cannot find it in myself to fuckin finish the smut. idk what it is but i hope you enjoy the unfinished product anyway.

Will's lips parted in anticipation, the sound of his blood rushing in his ears deafening as Hannibal drew closer. The feeling of his fingers brushing against his stubble sent shivers down his spine. This was a new thing for him— finding himself shuddering to pieces under the gaze of a stranger. He wasn't one to date, could count on one hand the amount of times he'd had sex, and hadn't ever felt this way for another man. It was almost explosive when their lips met, the other man's lips smooth and firm against his own more hesitant ones. Hannibal pulled away after only a moment, as if he could sense Will's inexperience, and brought his other hand up to cradle Will's face in his palms. 

"Are you afraid?" He asked quietly, warm breath ghosting over Will's face. He felt his cheeks flush even further, eyes widening slightly. He was far from innocent, spending his life in the heads of others and seeing awful things, but he felt so young under the gaze of this stranger. Hazel eyes seemed so mature, subtle lines in his face making him seem older. He couldn't have been much older than Will, he wouldn't peg him much older than 30, but there was something about him that made Will feel relaxed, made him want to trust him. It was a strange experience. In this suspended moment, the two of them gazing into each other's eyes, Will found his mind to be quiet for the first time in a long time. Hannibal's own mind was a tightly-wrapped package that he was curious to dig into, but the fact that he couldn't made it much easier to hold his gaze. 

He suddenly remembered he'd been asked a question.

"N— no," he breathed, unconvincingly. Hannibal only smiled. "Was that your first time kissing a man?" Will could only nod, feeling his cheeks redden even more. "You have no need to be nervous, Will. I won't ask anything of you that you aren't willing to give." The words calmed Will's nerves and he nodded again, letting his eyes flutter shut as Hannibal leaned in close again and reconnected their lips. Goosebumps erupted over Will's skin and he brought one of his own hands up to take hold of the front of Hannibal's shirt. The black button-up felt silky smooth under his fingers, and he could tell that it was expensive. Their kiss intensified, one of the older man's hands sliding around to cup the back of his neck and tilt his head. 

A tongue prodded at Will's mouth and he let out a shaky exhale, parting his lips to let their tongues meet. The taste of whiskey made his mouth addicting, and Will quickly found himself tugging Hannibal closer, both hands now fisted in his shirt. Hannibal pulled away and Will chased his lips thoughtlessly, feeling his breaths coming in a little too quickly. Hannibal's lips were slightly red and shiny with spit. Arousal thrummed in his body, his cock swelling in his jeans and being restrained by the unforgiving fabric. The other man rose from his seat, taking one of Will's hands in his own. If Will could blush any more, the small gesture would've done it for him. He pulled Will to his feet and brought him in close again, wrapping his arms around the shorter man's waist. 

"Would you allow me to take you, Will?"

The request was so blunt that it made Will have the urge to duck his chin and hide his face against Hannibal's chest. His words had left him, and all he could do was focus his eyes on the hollow of the older man's throat, wondering how the skin would look after he took it between his teeth. He untangled his fingers from Hannibal's shirt and moved his hand up to cup his cheek and pull him down, kissing him again to hide his bashfulness. He let his actions speak louder than his words. His tongue invaded Hannibal's warm mouth and he let out a soft moan, feeling the arms around his waist tighten and pull their bodies flush together. Will's growing erection pressed against Hannibal's and he couldn't help but let out another sound, finding himself much more aroused at the thought of seeing his hard cock, feeling their bare skin pressing together.

This was a real sexual awakening for him, he thought, and he couldn't help the smile that crept onto his lips. Hannibal's hands pushed his t-shirt up, warm fingers scalding on Will's skin as he traced the lines of his muscles. He'd finally begun to get in shape, eating better and working out more, and he was suddenly glad for that decision. Hannibal nipped at his lower lip, pushing his shirt up higher and running his palms over his chest. The feeling of callouses running over his nipples made him let out a little whine, his face hot at the sound. "Sensitive," the older man almost purred, repeating the motion to drag another sound out of Will. He was pushed away slightly so Hannibal could pull his shirt over his head, the fabric dropping onto the dining room floor and Will's own hands flew up to hurriedly tug the buttons out of the holes. 

He realized they were moving, backing down the hallway and to Hannibal's bedroom. The room was much like the rest of the house, small but ornately decorated. The sheets on the bed were shiny and a dark, deep blue, reminding Will of the water back home, in New Orleans. He tugged his necklace off of his neck and put it in his jeans pocket to keep it out of the way, and as soon as it was gone there were lips on his skin. Something primal in him felt a flare of panic at the feeling of teeth on the skin, but he ignored it in favor of finally finishing undoing the older man's shirt, pushing it off of his shoulders. Hannibal's lips didn't leave his as he shrugged out of the shirt, the cuffs almost making it impossible for him to get the shirt fully off. They separated with a mutual noise of frustration, that then delved into a chuckle. The easiness of it made Will relax a little more, and he was smiling again when Hannibal's lips returned to his. It was for a mere moment, though, as he was soon pushed down into the sea of sheets below.

Hannibal stood above him, eyes roaming over Will's bare torso with a hungry look in his eyes. The look made him squirm, the flush from his cheeks having travelled down his neck. He knew the picture he must make, bright red with erect nipples, cock straining against his jeans, but Hannibal seemed to enjoy it. He descended upon him then, crawling atop Will like some sort of predator, slow and deadly. Stalking his prey. Will had always been a fisherman, but he could identify a hunter when he saw one. Their gazes met and Will received a glimpse behind that perfectly-crafted mask. There was a deep hunger, a strong craving wrapped up in lust that seemed to pour into Will. It was infectious, and Will's lips parted as he exhaled softly, reaching up to wrap his arms around the older man. His cock throbbed and, as if he could feel it too, one of Hannibal's hands dropped to unbutton his fly and shove away his jeans. They got trapped around Will's mid-thigh, and with a frustrated huff he untangled himself to shove them the rest of the way off. The older man moved, then, sliding down Will's torso like a snake. He pressed kisses to his slightly tanned skin, nipping now and then until he reached his destination.

He looked down at the bulge in Will's boxers with the same hungry look he had before, leaning in to rub his cheek against it. Embarrassment made Will squirm, only to have strong hands restrain his hips as teeth tugged his boxers down just enough to hook under his testicles, exposing his cock and balls to the hungry gaze. Wet lips touched him and he exhaled, watching intently as Hannibal's tongue darted out to lick along a protruding vein on his shaft. "Is this your first time with a man, Will?" His voice blew hot over his already overheating skin, and Will found himself nodding against his will. Hannibal smirked, moving down to press his tongue against sensitive skin once more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!!


End file.
